Lionheart Eldigan/Script
Generation 1 Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan Chapter Narration King Chagall has fled Agusty's fall and moved his royal court to Madino Castle in the north. honoring his promise to Eldigan, Sigurd allows Chagall his freedom and does not interfere. Sigurd adopts Agusty as his headquarters, and while his troops there recuperate, he persists in negotiating Agustria's return to governance by its own king. Despite his determination to restore Chagall's rule, his orders from Belhalla never change: to remain in Agusty and to govern its citizens. Scarcely six months have passed, and yet Grannvale's ruling administrators have already grown arrogant and have taken to abusing their power over Agustria for their own gain. Day by day, the Agustrian people grow ever wearier of Grannvale's actions. Before long, as he feared, Sigurd finds himself yet again caught in a new conflict. Reports abound of Chagall raising his army anew at Madino Castle, vying to reclaim his lost capital from Sigurd. Further north beyond Madino, the reviled pirates of Orgahill prepare themselves to sweep in and profit from the land's chaos. Belhalla's orders demand that Sigurd must maintain control of Agusty above all else. Sigurd's heart lies heavy in the face of the impending crisis. Southwest of Madino, Eldigan's forces hold the defenses of Fort Silvail. The looming battle for Agustria... A trial between friendship and loyalties. Before Sigurd looms a final battle in Agustria's north: a showdown fated to shape the course of Jugdral's history. Opening Madino * Chagall: Is the army ready to move in? Those fools couldn't possibly see this coming. Right, as arranged. Move out! This is our final chance to return Agusty to our control. Just look at them... Lingering in my kingdom, oh-so-carefree. ...I grow weary of them. They will pay dearly for this! Jacoban! Where's that lousy sellsword gotten to this time?! (Jacoban appears) * Jacoban: Need me, do you? * Chagall: I've seen just how good a fighter you are. You're in charge of the castle defenses. * Jacoban: Yeah, I know... Might be a boring job, but you're payin' awfully well for it. Let's see 'em learn to fear my bolt sword. * Chagall: That's what I like to hear. Don't fail me. (Jacoban leaves) * Chagall: Now, Eldigan's still at Silvail, is he? Hm... How will he take this? I wonder... Silvail * Soldier: Milord, we have a problem! The Madino army appears to be preparing for battle! * Eldigan: What?! What is His Majesty thinking, doing something so rash? Blast... To think, we were so close to returning Agusty to him! Gah... I couldn't possibly fight Sigurd. What in the world can I do now... Orgahill * Dobarl: Oi, cap'n! Looks like the mainland down south's gettin' ready for 'nother war. This is gettin' interestin'... This is our chance, I reckon, with nuthin' stoppin' us from fleecin' the villages. Both them armies'll be at each other's throats, so there'll be nobody interested in gettin' between us an' th' villages. * Brigid: Shut it, Dobarl! I won't allow any petty thefts under my watch. I refuse to let us sink so low. Don't forget, we're heroic thieves. That's what the name of Orgahill now means to the world! (Inside Orgahill) * Dobarl: Bah! What self-respectin' pirate just lets the loot sit there an' does nothing?! The cap'n's gone soft! * Pizarl: Now, now. Calm down, Dobarl, me mate. I've got me a li'l idea. That wench struts aroun' like the boss, but she ain't really the ol' cap'n's sprog. The cap'n jus' found 'er lost when she as a tiny thing an' raised 'er as 'is own. She still took over when 'e died, but little she knows she ain't really his brat. She ain't the real boss, so there's nuffin' t'worry 'bout. Now, let's go 'elp ourselves to sum treasure! Agusty * Oifey: Dire news, sire! King Chagall's army has struck, and they have the castle surrounded! * Sigurd: What?! That fool... We were so close to finally withdrawing form Agustria. There's no sense in attacking us now! Where in blazes is Eldigan... * Oifey: That isn't all, sire. It appears that pirates from Orgahill are attacking amidst the confusion. * Sigurd: Is that so... I suppose we've no choice, then. Ready everyone for battle. * Deirdre: My love... You're about to fight again, aren't you? * Sigurd: I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Deirdre, but you mustn't come with me this time. Seliph is but a newborn, and he needs you. * Deirdre: Yes, dear... * Sigurd: You needn't look so anxious, Deirdre. I'll be back before long. I promise. Shannan, I've a favor to ask of you. Would you look after Deirdre and Seliph, please? * Shannan: Of course! Don't worry about a thing. * Sigurd: Ha! As spirited as ever, Shannan. At the very least, Deirdre, he ought to keep you in good cheer. Don't worry about a thing, Deirdre. I'll be back for you. I promise. * Deirdre: Milord... Speaking with the Silvail border guard * Knight: We're not involved in this battle, on Lord Eldigan's orders. Move along. Conquering Madino * Oifey: King Chagall is nowhere to be found, sire. * Sigurd: I see... He must have fled to Castle Silvail, Eldigan is still posted there, after all. His Cross Knights are the last remains of Agustria's army. At this rate, all should be well if we can subdue them, but... (Claud and Tailtiu enter Madino) * Oifey: Sire, we have a visitor. Father Claud of Edda has just arrived. * Sigurd: Father Claud?! See him in, please. * Claud: It's been a long time, Lord Sigurd. We need to talk. I regret to say that I bring dreadful news from the fatherland. * Sigurd: What is it, Your Grace? What in the world could have happened? * Claud: Prince Kurth is dead. Somebody murdered him en rout from Isaach. * Sigurd: What?! This can't be... Who could have done this? * Claud: Lord Byron was once constantly by His Highness's side... Yet, ever since his murder, he has been nowhere to be found. I regret to say this, but... As it stands, Lord Byron - your father - is the prime suspect. * Sigurd: Wh-what?! That's impossible! * Claud: I regret to say that there's been naught but horrid rumors in Grannvale lately. Among them are those which allege that you and your father worked in concert to assassinate the prince... Alas, His Majesty's anguish at the affair has rendered him dreadfully ill. * Sigurd: My father was already the prince's closest confidant. What could he have possible gained from the prince's demise?! Surely, shouldn't Reptor, Lombard, and the others who opposed the prince be the likely culprits? * Claud: I am of the same mind, but we've no evidence tying either to the crime. And Reptor and his minions currently hold a great sway over the royal court. * Sigurd: What about Lord Arvis, His Majesty's aide? Do you know where he stands on this? * Claud: I cannot say for sure. He seems to hold no enmity toward you, but I am loath to consider him an ally... * Sigurd: Hm... I'm worried for my father. If I could, I'd head home now and do what I can to help, but my orders haven't changed. I still need to hold Agustria. Please, Your Grace... Do you have any idea what I should do? * Claud: I am on my way to the Tower of Bragi, on the island to the north-west of here. As an heir to the great Saint Bragi, if I pray at our sacred tower, then the truth shall be revealed to me alone. With this knowledge, I can convince His Majesty of Byron's innocence. You needn't worry, Lord Sigurd. * Tailtiu: Claaaaaud! C'mon, let's go! Stop chewing off the poor man's ear. I'm getting bored here. * Sigurd: Hm? Aren't you Tailtiu of House Friege? What are you doing with Father Claud? * Tailtiu: Wouldn't you worry if I left him to wander all on his lonesome? Somebody's got to protect him. * Sigurd: But you're Duke Reptor's daughter, so... * Tailtiu: I just can't wrap my head around Father's schemes, y'know? Besides, I love the priest! * Claud: Gods, give me strength to cope with this child... Anyway, I'll rendezvous with your group once I've learned the truth. I pray we'll both return home this day. * Sigurd: As do I, Father Claud. As do I. I can't thank you enough. Agusty * Deirdre: Shannan, did you hear the news? Sigurd has captured Madino Castle. I... I need to see him again! * Shannan: Deirdre, no! I can't let you do that. It's still too dangerous to go out there now, and Seliph still needs you! * Deirdre: I know. I want you to look after Seliph while I'm gone. * Shannan: No way! I'm just a kid. I can't look after a baby all by myself. * Deirdre: I won't be long. I promise. Please, Shannan... I implore you... * Shannan: Okay, fine. I'll look after him. Just be careful out there and get back here as soon as you can, okay? * Deirdre: Thank you, Shannan. I'm sorry, Seliph. I'll be back for you right away. (Deirdre starts walking to Madino, Manfroy warps in front of her) * Manfroy: Cigyun's daughter... I've found you at last... * Deirdre: Oh? Who are you? Wait... How do you know my mother? * Manfroy: Kehehehe... The day of your rebirth is upon us. Through my black magic, the slate of your life will be cleansed, paving the way for your true husband... Your fate was written the day you were born. There is no use in fighting destiny. * Deirdre: Wh-what are you doing?! Stop it! No!! ...Aaaah... Sig... u... r... (Enemy phase, Silvail) * Chagall: And just what do you think you are doing, Eldigan?! If you hadn't dawdled away your day here, then perhaps we wouldn't have lost Madino! Ah, but that's part of your plan, isn't it?! You're part of their plot to destroy Agustria, traitor! * Eldigan: Your Majesty... How could you say that? * Chagall: What's this? Do you dare to be displeased? To think, you've forgotten my father's favor, all to idly stall for time... You're a disgrace to the knighthood! * Eldigan: There's nothing more I can do to convince you... Very well, Your Majesty. My men and I will move out post-haste. I am proud to be a paladin of Agustria. If I must die, it shall be with sword in hand! By your leave, Your Majesty. (Eldigan leaves and gathers his Cross Knights) * Eldigan: This is it, men. It's time for us to enter the fray... Perhaps for the last time. I count myself the luckiest commander there is for your years of loyalty to me. The fatherland's fate hinges on this final battle. Do not let Agustria down. Cross Knights! MOVE OUT! (Back in Silvail) * Chagall: Eldigan's finally moved out, has he? Pompous twit... The rest of you, fortify the defenses! I'm in command now! Sigurd nears Eldigan * Sigurd: Eldigan, please! Lay down your sword! I don't want to fight you! I still have every intention of returning Agusty to Chagall! All I need is a little more time, I swear! * Eldigan: ...Sigurd. I'm sorry, but I grow weary of these excuses. We stand now as two knights on the battle field, sword to an honorable duel. Draw, Sigurd! So long as I wield the demon blade, Mystletainn, I won't be the one to fall this day! Lachesis speaks to Eldigan * Lachesis: Brother, stop! It's me, Lachesis! This pointlessness has gone on long enough! Your actions are utterly baffling! Would you really betray Sigurd, your friend? Is this what you call a knight's pride?! Please, brother! Believe in Sigurd. Give him even the tiniest amount more time to finish his job. We don't need to fight. * Eldigan: Lachesis... Look, don't cry. Fighting is my only choice. Please don't make this harder than it already is. His Majesty's death will spell the death of Agustria, too, and I cannot allow that. * Lachesis: That isn't true! Everything hinges on Chagall laying down his arms. Sigurd never had any interest in fighting, and has even less interest in continuing if you stop. Brother... Please. You lead the Cross Knights! Chagall simply cannot ignore your counsel! * Eldigan: ...You're right, Lachesis. I'll try and persuade His Majesty, one more time. If i must risk my life, I'd rather risk it to stop this blasted war than to fight my friend. Any knight would do the same. Lachesis... here. This sword is for you. * Lachesis: Isn't this an earth sword?! ...Brother, you can't be- * Eldigan: This is a last memento, in case I... I'm sorry, Lachesis. You must survive! (Eldigan leaves) * Lachesis: W-wait! Stop! Don't go, Eldie! (Eldigan goes to Silvail) * Eldigan: Your Majesty, please order a retreat! There's no use in continuing this fight. Agusty shall be returned to Your Majesty someday, but it must happen peacefully. * Chagall: Eldigan! How dare you abandon the battle to spout such nonsense! You couldn't hide your true colors forever, traitor! Men! Seize this... this worm! Off with his head! Humiliate him! Parade his shame before the world! * Eldigan: I... this was all in vain... This spells Agustria's doom- * Chagall: Tch, enough! Accept your death quietly, traitor! Finish him! Do it, right here, right NOW! * Eldigan: Lachesis... Next turn after Eldigan dies and you killed him * Sigurd: W... Why... Why did this happen? Why couldn't we save Eldigan?! Has this damned war been in vain all along... * Oifey: I'm sorry, sire, but there was nothing you could have done. I know it hurts, but... For now, the best we can do is work to realize Eldigan's wishes, and give the Agustria people the peace they deserve. Enemy phase after Lachesis talks with Eldigan OR the last Cross Knight dies and you killed Eldigan (Silvail) * Chagall: Travant! I trust your wyvern rider unit is ready? * Travant: You can rest assured, Chagall. We'll deliver on your expectaitions. * Chagall: Hmph. I suppose even these common sellswords ought to do a better job for me than all of my worthless servants... Don't you dare let me down! (Near Bragi Tower) * Papilion: Pick up the pace! Agustria's right ahead! Our targets are the knights of Grannvale. Take your fill of battle! Sear the name of Thracia into the memories of this land! Enemy phase after Silvail is seized/Papilion is killed * Travant: Ugh... Papillon failed, did he? That does it. It's time to withdraw. I refuse to fall with this flaming wreck of a country. Heh, farewell, King Chagall... You fool. (Travant leaves Silvail) Seizing Silvail * Sigurd: Eldigan... * Oifey: Sire... I know this is hard, but please, you mustn't lose heart just yet. By the way, Shannan has just arrived from Agusty. He'd like a word with you, sire. * Sigurd: Shannan? * Shannan: Sigurd! I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry! * Sigurd: What's happening, Shannan? Why are you crying? * Shannan: Deirdre's gone! She left the castle and was looking to talk to you, but she never returned. I'm sorry! I failed to protect her... * Sigurd: What?! This can't be happening! And Seliph... Shannan, what about my son? * Shannan: I've got Seliph with me. See? Here he is. But Deirdre... * Sigurd: I see... Shannan, this isn't your fault. Don't worry about it. We'll find her. No matter what it takes, I'll find her. * Shannan: B-but, I... I should've tried harder to stop her! I'm so sorry, Sigurd! (Shannan leaves) * Sigurd: Deirdre... Where could you be... (Enemy phase, Orgahill) * Dobarl: Cap'n! Big news! Agustria's lost th' war! S'only a matter of time b'fore them Grannvale guys're bangin' down our doors too, eh? What d'ya say? * Brigid: Damn it, Dobarl! The only reason they're coming is because you lot all went pillaging, against my orders! You've got nobody but yourself to blame! * Dobarl: Keh, enough! I can't take yer arrogance anymore! Shut it an' open yer ears! Ya actually ain't the daughter o' the late cap'n, y'know. Yer just some li'l girl what the boss found, cryin' alone in this ship we raided. Th'boss jus' picked ya up an' raised ya 'imself. 'Fore we knew it, ya'd all grown up an' were bossin' us all 'round, all nonsense-like! * Brigid: W-what?! I... that's... * Dobarl: But yer li'l act's worn its welcome out. No point keepin' ya 'live, eh? * Brigid: Damn it all... You really think you clowns can take me that easy?! (Dobarl and Pizarl chase Brigid out of Orgahill) * Dobarl: Get 'er, boys! Kill 'er quick-like! Don't let 'er escape! Pizarl, yer in charge o' the boys. Go raise a li'l hell over 'n Agustria! I'll be waitin' back at th' castle. * Pizarl: Aye, boss! (Pizarl gathers an army) * Pizarl: Righ', raise the bridge! Agustria's all ours! (Next phase, Bragi Tower) * Tailtiu: Claaaaaud! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Aren't' you done praying already? Just look around! There'll be pirates all over us if we don't get moving! * Claud: Be at peace, Tailtiu. This was quite the fruitful journey! Lord Bragi has answered my prayers and revealed to me the truth. It is precisely as I had thought. Not to mention, I even found House Edda's long-lost sacred heirloom within the tower: the staff of Valkyria. See? This is it. * Tailtiu: What, that grubby little cane? * Claud: ...Tailtiu, please. Do try to mind your manners. This is a legendary magical staff with the power to restore life to the deceased. It is usable only be the direct descendants of Saint Bragi. That is to say, me alone. * Tailtiu: Huh. So what you're saying is, with this rod you could bring my sweet old grandma back to life? * Claud: Alas, most likely not. Valkyria is limited in many particular ways, and so cannot be used on just any lost soul. You see, all of mankind is born bearing a life force called quintessence, which- * Tailtiu: Yaaawn... Er, what's that? You lost me. Why're you still talking about this, anyway? We've still gotta get outta here! * Claud: Ah, of course. Let us go. Seizing Orgahill * Sigurd: Good. We've subdued the pirate castle. Oifey, would you please gather our troops here? Now that this is all over, I'd like to ensure that everyone's alright. * Oifey: At once, sire. (Outside Agusty) * Lombard: Is the army ready? Good. All units, move in! Apprehend the traitor Sigurd and his cohorts! Seize these vile allies of Byron, accomplices to his murder of Kurth and his bid to take over the kingdom! It is the will of His Majesty! No mercy for enemies of the state! * Reptor: Kehehe... Oh, Lombard. Such audacity! To think, he personally put an end to that miserable prince and nearly killed Byron for putting up a fight... I've never seen such a bold ploy! And with Arvis using His Majesty's trust, it all worked flawlessly! Convincing the king of anything is hardly a challenge, but to succeed with a tale of this scale takes quite the storyteller... And here we are, the the entirety of House Chalphy framed for the crime! Heh heh... Our victory is all but assured. The throne of Grannvale shall be mine, one way or another. I'll leave no pest who dares interfere with me alive... (Orgahill) * Sigurd: What in blazes is this?! I'm a traitor now, and a Grannvale legion now waits at our doorstep to arrest me?! * Oifey: Sire, and to think, the war here was over at long last, and you were about to go and search for Deirdre. * Sigurd: Gah... How could His Majesty have fallen for Reptor's lies? How could he possibly believe that my father, of all people, would kill Prince Kurth?! Aah... If only Father Claud had gotten back to the capital before they struck... Why?! Why is this happening?! I fought a pointless war, I let Eldigan die, and now this! What have I been fighting for all along?! * Oifey: Sire... (Pegasus knights come to Orgahill) * Annand: Lord Sigurd, I presume? I am Annand, a knight in the service of Silesse. Queen Rahna bade my corps and I to come and retrieve you. We invite you and your subordinates to retreat with us to Silesse, until your good name has been cleared in Grannvale. * Sigurd: ...Queen Rahna of Silesse, you say? Why is Silesse willing to give aid to an alleged traitor like me? * Annand: Please, sir. Time is of the essence. The Grannvale assault is sure to begin at any moment now. My pegasus knights will escort you across the sea to safety in Silesse. Events Dew's Wind Sword * Dew: Oh, whoa! This is that Tower of Bragi place, isn't it? Hee hee! Got a good thiefy feeling about this one! Let's see what it's got... (Dew enters Bragi Tower) * Dew: Mmm? Nope, nothin' over here. Over there, maybe? ...Aww, man! What a borin' little dump. * ???: ...Who... Who are you... * Dew: Huh?! * ???: ...State your business... * Dew: Heh, maybe if I pretend I can't here 'em... * ???: How dare you... defile this sacred ground... ...BEGONE! * Dew: Kyaaa! S-sorry! Please don't hurt me! (Dew leaves) * Dew: Hah... hah... What just happened?! ...Hang on. A sword? What's it doin' sitting around a place like this? Eh, who cares? Guess I'm gettin' something outta this after all! Villages * Man: No matter how much I think about it, I just don't get why the Orgahil pirates have so suddenly turned on us like this. We could've sworn that boss of theirs was a good lass... Brigid or something, was it? * Old man: Oho! Glad to see ya've come. I got this 'ere sword for ya in 'preciation. They call it the wingslayer. It's enchanted to be lethal to sky-riders. If it flies, this sword'll bring it down. 'Course, if ya can't use it, sell it! * Politician: Oh? Here to help, are ya? Huzzah! The village is saved! We can't thank ya enough, but mayhap this magic staff'll help ya out. They call it a Restorestaff. If yer allies've been put t'sleep or silenced, one cast of this staff'll get 'em back on their feet. This oughta be a big help for ya. * Woman: We're so glad to see you! Here, have a quick sip of our local special brew. For generations, it's made us all hardier! * Young woman (Silvail has not been seized): Ah... the Cross Knights. Lord Eldigan's elite knightly battalion. Their might is legendary, and none in Jugdral can even compare to them. Actually... My boyfriend is a Cross Knight! Hee hee... amazing, isn't it? Don't be shy. Drink up! Well, how 'bout that? Feel the might swellin' in yer muscles! Oughta make yer work out there so much easier. * Young woman (Silvail has been seized): Sniff... I can't believe it. My boyfriend died in this blasted war. Damn the Grannvale army... No, no... Damn King Chagall! This is all his fault! * Young man: Hey, be careful out there! Rumor has it that King Chagall's got the infamous Thracian wyvern riders on his payroll. Don't think there's been a war lately where someone or other didn't hire 'em. They're like a pack of hyenas descendin' on fresh prey: brutal and indiscriminate. Nothin' survives in their wake... * Old woman: Oh, it's so nice to see visitors! How 'bout a little somethin' for yer troubles? Here, take a draught of our secret medicine. * Woman: Ugh. I can't stand people like you who've nothin' better to do than start more wars! Why are you even here? We've absolutely nothin' to do with Agustria or Grannvale! Look. If you've really gotta fight, take it somewhere else, you thoughtless sod. Conversations Lex and Ayra * Lex: Ayra! Hey there. * Ayra: Sigh... What do you want, Lex? * Lex: Sheesh! Courteous as ever, aren't you? * Ayra: Look, get to your point, whatever it may be. I've better things to do than waste time on you. * Lex: Hold on. I've got a little gift here. I thought of you the moment I saw it. * Ayra: You can foist it on some other woman. I've no use for such trinkets. * Lex: Heh... Not even something like this? * Ayra: Oh? ...Wait! That's- * Lex: Ah, good! You're well acquainted with the famous brave sword, then. * Ayra: I never thought I'd see a real brave sword! Never have I seen a blade so beautiful... * Lex: Glad you like it! It's yours. I guess I'll see you around, Ayra. * Ayra: Er, Lex! Wait a moment! (Lex leaves) * Ayra: Oh... Chulainn and Ayra * Chulainn: Hey, Ayra! This is for you. Here. * Ayra: Isn't this a brave sword? Why me, though? Shouldn't you be wielding this yourself? * Chulainn: This thing's only gonna get harder from here, yeah? You burn through blades so fast you could do with a spare or two. Look after yourself out here, okay? One day I might not be here to watch your back. * Ayra: Holyn... Thank you. I promise I'll put it to good use. Ethlyn and Quan * Ethlyn: Pardon me, dear... But I think I owe you an apology. * Quan: Eh? What's happened, Ethlyn? By the look of it, it must be grave indeed... * Ethlyn: Here. Take this. * Quan: A spear? ...What?! I-isn't this Gáe Bolg?! Why do you- * Ethlyn: Your lord father entrusted it to me, Quan. He thought it prudent for you to have it at hand, in case our battles grew too fierce. * Quan: Even just holding it, I've seldom felt so strong! Why did you wait till now, though? * Ethlyn: With the spear, your lord father also passed onto me its tale... I'm so sorry... * Quan: ...Aye. Gáe Bolg bears the baggage of a truly sad legend. But that is all it is: a legend. * Ethlyn: But- * Quan: Ethlyn, trust me. Triumph is within our grasp this day. I'll not fall victim to an old myth. I'll not let it stop me from returning home. Our dear little Altena still awaits us, and I'll not allow some fairy tale to disappoint her. * Ethlyn: Yes... Quan, no matter what happens... We'll never lose each other... Right? * Quan: Ah, you're concerned about Deirdre, aren't you... There's nothing to worry about. It won't be long until we find her. * Ethlyn: Yes... I want to believe she'll be okay, too. I wish I could believe it. But... * Quan: Ethlyn? Come now! Dry your tears. Do you truly feel so bad about this? * Ethlyn: I... Yes... Knowing th-that Sigurd and Deirdre may never meet again... Th-they love each other so... so much... Why, Quan... Why did this happen to them?! * Quan: Ethlyn... Sigurd and Brigid * Sigurd: Are you holding up okay, Brigid? * Brigid: Huh? Who're you? Wait... How do you know my name?! * Sigurd: The villagers told me of a woman who leads the pirates of Orgahill, and of her devotion to aiding the poor and weak. That would be you, correct? * Brigid: You must be that Grannvale man... Sigurd, right? Guess this is it. Come on. Just get it over with. * Sigurd: Ahahaha! Oh no, you're mistaken! I'm certain not here to kill you. I just want to talk to you, Brigid. I'd like you to ally with us. We'd love to add your strength to our own, to help us better fight the pirates. What say you? * Brigid: Wait. You really want me, of all people? * Sigurd: Certainly! You'd be a tremendous asset. * Brigid: You're a strange little man, Sigurd... Edain and Brigid * Edain: Pardon me, but are you not... Yes! It is you! My sister! Brigid! I am Edain, your sister! Surely you recall me? * Brigid: What? How do you know my name? Hang on... You look just like me! Edain, huh... It sounds kinda familiar... But where from? * Edain: Brigid, listen well. I am your twin sister! We lost you to pirates years ago, when you were just five years old. I've searched for you for years. I never lost hope that we would meet again. * Brigid: This is all so sudden... No. Weird feelings like this aren't enough! I need proof! * Edain: Proof, you say? Here. Draw this bow. * Brigid: Huh? Okay, that's a nice bow and all, but what's it gotta do with anything? Guess I'll humor you. So I draw it and- ...Whoa! W-what's going on?! The hell is this...? I... What's this weird feeling boiling within me... Are these memories? Ah... my heart is on fire... Edain? Yes... I remember now! You're Edain... my sister. * Edain: Oh, thank the gods! You remember! That bow is your birthright, Brigid. It is Yewfelle, the sacred bow of Jungby. Legends tell that the exalted weapons of this land, such as this one, can only be wielded by a single heir per generation. For House Jungby and Yewfelle, that rightful heir is you, Brigid. I trust this proof will suffice? * Brigid: Oh, Edain... Come here... Let me get a good look at you... How's our father doing? And our brother... Andorey, right? * Edain: I've so much to tell you, too... Brigid... My sister. Midir and Brigid * Midir: ...Lady Edain? * Brigid: Huh? Who're you? You don't look familiar. * Midir: Oh, sorry! You're not her. My mistake. But then, that must make you... * Brigid: What's this you're mumbling about? Speak up, you weird little man! * Midir: Er... May I ask your name? * Brigid: I'm Brigid. * Midir: Brigid... You're gorgeous... * Brigid: Excuse me?! You've gotta be joking! * Midir: I must be dreaming... There's another one... And she's even more beautiful! * Brigid: Ugh... That's it! Claud and Sigurd * Claud: Lord Sigurd! I apologize for the wait. * Sigurd: Father Claud, you're safe! We heard about how you ended up amidst all those pirates. Everyone was so worried. * Claud: I'm glad Tailtiu was close at hand. We may not have survived, if not for her magic. More importantly, Lord Sigurd, my prayers to Saint Bragi were answered. * Sigurd: You have the truth of all this, then? * Claud: That I do. As I thought, Duke Reptor is behind all of this. On his orders, it was Duke Lombard who killed Prince Kurth. The two then successfully framed your father, Lord Byron, for the crime. * Sigurd: Just as I thought... * Claud: The pair's treachery runs deeper still. The murder of Isaach's King Mananan was also the handiwork of Duke Reptor. He feared a peaceful end to the war would end the sole excuse for the conquest of Isaach, so he secretly had the king killed. * Sigurd: Is that so... Reptor's grubby hands are all over this mess... * Claud: Not quite. In the shade of his avarice, there's something else at work... Something unsettling and terrifying. Not even Lord Bragi could scry this evil presence, obscured by its power as it is. * Sigurd: An evil presence? Could it be that dark priesthood... Wait! What of my father, Claud? * Claud: Lord Byron yet lives, but is injured and weak. I fear he is not long for this world... * Sigurd: Father... This can't be happening... * Claud: I'll hasten back to the capital. His Majesty needs to hear the truth. Lord Sigurd, for the time being, stay here and restrain yourself from rash action. * Sigurd: Understood. I can't thank you enough, Father Claud. I beg of you, do everything you can. Save my father and his good name. * Claud: Our fates lie with the mercy of the gods... Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts